


KilluGon Dimensions: Proposal Perspective

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Established Relationship, Hikari-Yami AU, KilluGon Dimensions, Killugon Day, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shiro-Kuro AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 17:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: All four KilluGon Couples are out and about together when one of them suddenly gets on his knees in the middle of the sidewalk. Is this really happening or is it just a cruel joke?A KilluGon Dimensions fanfic written for KilluGon Day 2020.
Relationships: Canon Killua X Canon Gon, Killua Zoldyck X Gon Freecss, Killua Zoldyck/Gon Freecss, Killua x Gon, Killua/Gon, Kuro Killua X Shiro Gon, Nega Killua X Nega Gon, Shiro Killua X Kuro Gon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	KilluGon Dimensions: Proposal Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Happy KilluGon Day 2020! This story was prepped and ready specifically for this day, but I kept on looking at it and editing it, so it's almost not KilluGon Day anymore... and by KilluGon Day, I mean the one I celebrate alone in honor of Aya (don't worry, she's not dead). 
> 
> Things to know about the KilluGon Dimensions for this story:  
> 1\. The Hikari-Yami AU Canon Couple and Nega Couple are both 16.5 years old.  
> 2\. The Shiro-Kuro AU Innocent Couple and Lusty Couple are both 14.5 years old.  
> 3\. "Diving Through Hoops with You" I never finished, but it was the first KilluGon Day story for the Canon Couple... I'm sorry.
> 
> Please enjoy this short KilluGon story for KilluGon Day 2020!

“What are you doing? Kill, what are you doing?!” Golden eyes glared down in confusion at the boyfriend who had suspiciously stopped walking and gotten down on his knees. It was a dirty city sidewalk, so this was not something the next head of the Zoldyck family would normally be doing.

“Wait a secoooond, I’m still getting into positioooon,” came a sing-song whine as Nega Killua dug through the pocket of his coat, searching for the thing he had kept a secret until now. Once he found it, a broad smile crossed his face and he slid one leg forward. He scanned the crowd around them, making sure the other three couples had stopped.

“Oh my god,” Shiro Gon covered his mouth, the first to realize what was happening. Gripping his boyfriend’s arm more tightly, he started bouncing up and down slightly in order to contain his excitement. Kuro Killua raised an eyebrow at the Nega version of himself, wondering why this was the chosen time to do such a thing. They had been heading to the lake at the park to do some winter paddle boating.

“Hold on, you can’t be fucking serious!” Nega Gon yelled louder than he should have, the iconic pose tipping him off to what the ashen-haired assassin was going to attempt. He felt the stares of the others, who now had their sights on them. “S-stop joking around, dammit!”

Kuro Gon didn’t chide the platinum blond for his use of expletives. Instead, the smallest boy stood frozen in place, his big green eyes becoming very wide. He understood what was going on and did everything to hold back the jealousy that sparked in his heart. Even without Shiro Killua’s squeeze of his trembling hand, Kuro Gon knew to stay quiet and simply watch.

“Why would it be a joke? I wanted to make sure everyone could see me do this, so I waited until the perfect moment,” Nega Killua answered, trying not to burst into laughter. He was enjoying his boyfriend’s flustered state and wanted to push him even further into pure embarrassment. But, this was no time for sadistic fooling around. Slowly, the Zoldyck teen pulled a tan velvet box from his pocket.

“Isn’t Nega Gon a little too surprised though?” Canon Gon whispered to his boyfriend as they shuffled their feet to properly turn around to view the scene behind them. The Canon Couple was on mutual terms of how they wanted to progress their relationship, so something as big as this wouldn’t be a one-sided bombshell. Canon Killua just shrugged, figuring that it either actually was a joke or the Nega Brat was just being his selfish self. He glanced over to see his Gon impulsively reach up to stroke the promise ring dangling around his neck, their own proposal to each other two years before.

Nega Gon didn’t like this situation. Biting his bottom lip, the teen in black clenched his fists as his heart started to beat fast. His golden eyes magnetized to the box his boyfriend was holding. He did and didn’t want it to be the thing they were all expecting. It was just so out of nowhere, so sudden. Which meant it couldn’t possibly be real, right?

“Gon, Nega Gon, you and I have spent four, well almost four, years together. We met at the Hunter Exams and, at first sight, I knew I wanted you. Ever since then, each day we’ve shared together has made my life so much more fun.”

“Just get on with it,” Nega Gon growled, shaking slightly. He still wasn’t sure if this was just a big joke to continue toying with his fragile emotions. The words were so cheesy, it was a tossup whether they were real or fake. 

“We’ve gone through a lot in four years. A lot of fun times, a lot of not so fun times, and a lot of hard times. I won’t lie when I say that you’ve probably had it really tough, being with me. But, you’ve still been by my side after all I’ve put you through.” 

“After all the shit you’ve put him through…” Shiro Gon corrected under his breath, cringing a little at the cliche words that skimmed over the truth. They were still honest, but Nega Killua had thrown his boyfriend through the nine rings of hell and dragged him back again. It was a miracle Nega Gon was still alive, let alone still by his side.

“I promised you, after your surgery, that I would be the only one who could truly love you, no matter what. My stance on that has not changed, though I would like to update that promise. I will be the one who loves you the most, no matter what.” 

There was a pause as pairs of eyes shifted nervously. Such an action was silent, but loud. Those who understood the meaning behind the coded words let their gaze fall upon the white-haired boy in question. Gold met pink, while silver and orange looked on. This was probably the secondary reason why Nega Killua had chosen to do this in front of the group. Shiro Killua swallowed hard, casting his eyes downward to allow this event to continue. 

“Soooo, I thought it over long and hard,” Nega Killua continued, bringing his lover’s attention back down to him, “about the next stage of our relationship. And I came to the conclusion that today, January 7th, in the wonderful year of whatever year it is, I, Killua Zoldyck, would like to ask you, Gon Freecss, a certain question.” 

There was another pause as Nega Killua held up the velvet box. With a simple squeeze, the container popped open to reveal a pair of rings. A gold band and a silver one sparkled in the afternoon sunlight. This was no joke; it was happening. 

“Marry me?”

“….” 

“Will you marry me?”

“…shit.”

“Just answer yes or no: Gon, will you please marry me?”

“I heard you the first damn time! You don’t have to repeat it more politely,” Nega Gon barked, blushing all the way to his ears while he processed what he was being asked. He crossed his arms and gave a heavy sigh as if this were just a regular irritating event his boyfriend was causing. But, with every passing second he pretended to think about it, the emo teen was feeling more and more incredibly… happy. Still, he would not bend to Nega Killua’s hopes and show that emotion in front of everyone, even over something like this. Furrowing his brow, the platinum blond frowned deeply, though his whole face had turned bright red. 

“Would you marry me?” the teen on one knee asked a last time. Everyone held their breaths as they waited for the answer.

After another moment of pretend contemplation, the boy in black reached out a hand and took hold of the box by the lid, pulling lightly. Nega Killua didn’t let go, extending his arms then getting up from the ground in order to hang onto it. Once he was properly standing, Nega Gon glared at his lover’s annoyingly excited cat grin, fangs showing as usual. Inhaling, he planned to say something snide, like how the proposal had sounded more like wedding vows or that the timing was completely random or that he didn’t have a real choice in the matter… 

Instead, all that came out of Nega Gon Freecss’ mouth was a breathy, “Yes, of course.” Taking the ring box, he threw his arms around the neck of his now fiancé and leaned forward to press their lips together. The Nega Couple started to share a long series of passionate kisses before they heard an awkward applause start up from the others around them.

“Congratulations!” Canon Gon called out enthusiastically as Canon Killua whistled.

“Congrats, you two,” Shiro Gon said with a genuine smile, his hands fluttering lightly. Kuro Killua gave a head nod of silent approval.

“Yeah,” Shiro Killua murmured, a feeling of relief in his heart. 

“So, now they’re married, right?” Kuro Gon clapped excitedly next to his boyfriend. He thought there had to be a ceremony or something along with the rings, but this sure felt like the big event. 

“Oh no, Kuro Cutie,” the Love Hunter twittered, “they’re just engaged. Unless something goes wrong, it’s fiancé and fiancé then groom and bride then husband and wife.”

“Oi, I’m not gonna be a goddamn wife,” Nega Gon growled, pulling his mouth back in order to hop into the conversation. 

“Fine, husband and husband’s hubby then.”

“Why are they finances? Isn’t that money?”

“ _Fiancés_ , Kuro Gon. The wedding will be at a later date.”

“When were you thinking, Nega Killua? We should clear our schedules in advance, since my Killua travels around still.” 

“Good question, Lame Gon! I was thinking in June. June weddings are popular and Kukuru Mountain will have fairly nice weather.”

“Wow… so Nega Gon will get to wear a beautiful wedding dress? I bet it’ll be really nice to be a bride.” 

“Kuro Gon, I’m not gonna be a bride either.”

“Ha! So the Spoiled Brat in a wedding dress? I’d looove to take pictures of that, though I doubt they’d sell~”

“Well, I’m sure I’d look better in it than you, Whore!”

As Nega Killua slipped out of his fiancé’s grasp to fall into his usual arguments with Shiro Gon, they resumed walking towards their destination again. Everyone else followed suit, though sharing their thoughts with each other on these thrilling new developments. Nega Gon trailed behind in the back, the rest knowing not to turn around in order to give him some alone time. This was a big moment in his life after all.

During his few minutes of peace, a warm smile crossed Nega Gon’s face. With sparkling golden eyes, he gazed at the two rings in the box. He couldn’t wait to put them on each other at home that night, though he wasn’t sure if that step would come before or after sex. Either way, he was eager to know which one would be his. The silver band looked a little smaller, if that was any indication. And a June wedding, huh? It would be a little hot if it was in late June, so he would need to choose a dress that wouldn’t make him sweat too much… 

Nega Gon stopped walking and shook his head. There was no way in Hell this was actually happening. He replayed the previous ten minutes in his mind and it did seem extremely odd. But, opening and closing the ring box in his grasp didn’t make the things inside disappear. A wave of reality washed over him, drowning him in a feeling of melancholy. 

Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine that someone would propose marriage to him. Especially not from the first friend he had ever made. Because of that though, the him of the past had no clue how good it would make him feel. Nega Gon took a moment to internalize the joyous butterflies before they flew away. Who knew if this dazzling emotion would ever return in the future? Not that he thought someone else would ask for his hand like this again. 

“I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to switch your answer!” Shiro Gon yelled from the top of the hill they were traveling over. He and Nega Killua were childishly locked in a face-pulling battle, “This little shit is insufferable!”

“Only you think that! My Gon and I are so in love, you’re just jealous that Kool Killua is never gonna ask you to marry him!” 

“Ha! We don’t need to get married in order to show the world we’re perfect for each other. We don’t want our finances mixed anyway.”

“Are you sure it’s not finances, Canon Killua?”

Once the rest of the group reached the top of the hill, they turned around to see that Nega Gon was still standing at the bottom of it. He stared up at them, as if they might disappear if he blinked.

“C’mon, Nega Gon,” Canon Killua called gently, “we wanna go paddle boating today, yeah?” 

The boy in black snapped the ring box closed and jogged up to meet them. Yanking his fiancé off of Shiro Gon, the platinum blond took him by the hand in a surprising show of affection. “I’ll stick with my answer,” Nega Gon told the Love Hunter. “He may be an insufferable asshole, but once we get married, he’ll be my insufferable asshole.”

“If that’s what you’re into, it’s not like I’d stop you,” the white-haired teen smiled supportively, returning to his Kuro Darling’s side. The older boy had passed his mini test. 

“Until death do us part,” Nega Killua cackled triumphantly, nuzzling his face into his fiancé’s black turtleneck. For once, Nega Gon didn’t stop him.

“Yeah, until death do us part.”

**Author's Note:**

> And this is how the couple worst suited for each other are the first ones to become engaged. I love the Nega Couple dynamic, though no one (including me) understands how they function on a deeper level, let alone a romantic one. Nega Gon is a passive-aggressive tsundere and Nega Killua is a spoiled brat psychopath. They don't balance each other at all, but I guess opposites attract? 
> 
> Another note to add now is that Shiro Killua and Nega Gon have big crushes on each other. In November, Nega Gon got rejected, but they still flirt heavily and Shiro Killua spoils him. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and check out my FallingLntoKilluGon Tumblr for more KilluGon Day 2020 stuff!


End file.
